


Spank me, baby

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: David has a request. Kaz had never learned how to say no.





	

“What?” 

David sighs, but his frown doesn’t leave. Kaz has been on the receiving end of that look before: it had always been followed by a suggestion, by an act that had left him absolutely winded and David utterly wrecked and smug at his own cleverness. 

“Am I bad, Kaz?” 

Kaz blinks, lowers the newspaper. He doesn’t take off his glasses, the damn things the only thing keeping the blazing Alaskan sunlight from searing into his brain. 

“What’s this about, Dave?” His companion’s name has barely left from his mouth before David has risen from his chair and promptly climbed on top of the table. 

“David,” Kaz tries. 

“We’ve been having pretty fun sex lately, I know,” David says, swiftly dodges the plate of half-eaten pancakes and Kaz’s coffee mug, crawls forward until his palms are placed on top of Kaz’s newspaper. “But I’ve been wondering that maybe you’re going soft on me.” 

“Oh, me going soft with you isn’t a problem,” Kaz says, watches David’s eyes go dark. “What’s this about, sweetheart?” David bites his lip. 

“Maybe you’re going old on me, Kazuhira,” David murmurs, reaches for Kaz’s face; his thumb rough on Kaz’s stubble. “I can take it harder, so much harder.” The kid’s ears go pink. A stir runs through Kaz, squeezing his groin. 

“Just say what you want, David,” Kaz says, takes David’s hand between his and gently bites on a finger. David whimpers. 

“I want you to spank me and then fuck me until I can’t sit down. Right here.” 

Kaz growls and stands up instantly, blood rushing straight into his groin. With someone else he’d feel more like his age, more like he’s truly getting old and slow and stupid but David makes him feel powerful. To know he has this young man wrapped around his finger, just as David has wrapped Kaz around his. 

“Down from the table then, boy.” 

David nearly stumbles off it in his haste, is already untangling the cords of his sweatpants. 

“Don’t bother to take them off, just low enough,” Kaz says, nods his assent when David drags his pants down over his ass. It brings a smile to Kaz’s face to see David has taken to his habit of not wearing underwear when they’re at home. 

“Come on, lean over the table then.” David obeys, takes a deep breath. Kaz hears him sigh. 

“Are you alright?” Kaz asks, teases a finger over David’s tailbone before cupping a handful of ass. 

“More than fine,” David murmurs. Kaz hums. The first slap echoes around the quiet, cozy kitchen. David groans, sets his feet a little wider apart. Kaz keeps his own budding arousal in check and instead watches the pink handprint vanish from David’s ass. 

So he slaps again, this time on the other asscheek. David’s ass has just enough softness in it to make it easier to grab so Kaz does, massages the slapped area. The skin is warming up under his hand. 

“How are you feeling?” Kaz murmurs, leans lower to kiss David’s neck. David shifts, but he murmurs his confirmation of alright. 

“Harder,” David says, peeks over his shoulder. Kaz huffs. 

“All in good time, baby,” he says and slaps again. And again. Takes a peek at David’s cock: smiles at the sight of it curving upwards, throbbing and hard. Kaz hums, lets his palm descend again and again and again. Licks his lips at the sight of David’s ass reddening, to the sound of David’s quiet whimpers. 

“More. I want more,” David murmurs. “Spank me harder.” 

He spreads his feet wider, pushes his ass towards Kaz even more. Kaz huffs a laugh. 

“Oh, my dear boy.” He slaps again, the sound of it absurdly obscene in the domestic scene they otherwise create. 

“It feels so good,” David moans, reaches for his own cock to start pumping it.


End file.
